Emperor
by GreatMarta
Summary: TLK humanized with Japanese background and a twist of plot AU, I guess. Might get brutal soon. Chapter 5: The ceremony begins...
1. Chapter 1

EMPEROR by GreatMarta

Charter 1 – The prince is born

Akihiko took a deep breath. The air at night was so fresh. It caressed his face almost as gently as his wife. He thought, that through the gentle wind, his mother and father are talking to him. Are watching upon him, his sons, his people. He believed in that. And knew, that his family needed such a protection, especially in such a special moment like this one.

Masahiro, Akihiko's son, was walking in circles through the terrace he and his father were admiring the stars from. Well, trying to admire the stars. Akihiko believed the stars are actually deceased emperors, his ancestors. So, he prayed to them for wisdom and strength he needed to rule and for good fortune for his soon to be born grandchild.

,,Calm down, Masahiro" the emperor turned to his firstborn ,,When it's done, they will tell us" this fact however didn't seem to mean much to Masahiro.

,,It's taking so long" he almost cried ,,Father, I can't stand it! My wife is practically standing on the edge, putting her life in danger for the child we conceived together, and what do I do? I'm standing here and doing nothing! It's just so… It's not right" the 22 year old prince lowered his head. He was the future emperor. An example for everybody to follow. But now? It felt, as if his brain was melting. So many questions. So many doubts. Why is it taking so long? How is his wife doing? Will she be alright? Will the baby be alright? A boy or a girl? And will he be a good father for his new child? He looked at his father, as if in search for answers. 45 year old Akihiko was steady. He had a full control over his emotions. A calm, fearless ruler, a statue of peace. He was a shining example for his son.

,,How can you be so calm? Were you this calm when I was born?" Masahiro asked his father. Akihiko reached for a glass, that was standing on a table near him. He drunk a bit of wine and replied ,,What is to happen, will happen. You don't need to worry, my son" he placed the glass back on the table and came in front of the prince ,,The great emperors from the past won't let your wife die. They will grant you a son, that would one day rule our empire. A wonderful son. I'm sure. You just need to have faith in them" he placed his hand on Masahiro's shoulder ,,Never loose faith in our ancestors, my son. They live in me. They live in you. And they will live in your child. Pray, Masahiro. That's the best you can do, and it really means much"

Akihiko's words seemed to cheer Masahiro up a little. He rose his head to the starry skies, thinking about everything he wanted to ask them for. Most of all, the health for his wife and child. His son. Or daughter. Better son. Only boys can become emperors. Which doesn't mean he wouldn't love a daughter.

Masahiro prayed. He followed his father's example and cleaned his mind. He spoke to the ancestors. To the grandfather, who died in an attempt. To all who lived before. For good fortune. For Sayako's life. For their child. He prayed. He focused entirely on that one duty. And his heart no longer pondered like crazy. He clamed down. And believed, that everything is going to be okay.

,,Your Imperial Majesty! Your Imperial Highness!" somebody cried. Father and son turned to the aid, who cannoned from the palace, into the terrace ,,It's a boy!" the man informed them, with just as much joy, as the child was his.

,,I have a son" Masahiro whispered. A boy. He was a father of a boy. It was so… wonderful. Indescribable feeling.

,,Fireworks!" Akihiko ordered ,,Let our people know, the prince is born!"

,,Yes Your Imperial Majesty!" the aid stood up from the floor and ran to pass the orders. The emperor smiled softly. His first grandson. Hopefully, not a last one.

,,Congratulations" he said to his son, who was still in shock.

,,Father" tears appeared in the corner of his eye ,,I'm so happy" the prince hugged his father tightly. The emperor embraced him back. It seemed like yesterday he held a newborn Masahiro in his arms. It seemed like hours ago he lectured him about imperial duties. He taught him to ride the horse, to fight with katana and throw a spear, to use arrows. And now? His adorable baby had a baby on his own. Sighs… That's the circle of life.

,,Go" Akihiko laughed ,,Go meet your son" he didn't have to repeat. Masahiro ran to see his wife and newborn son. His son. He really had a son. He was a father. He was the happiest man in the world.

According to the tradition, when a prince was born, blue fireworks were to be fired from the palace. If the imperial child was a female, the fireworks would be red. A minute later, skies turned blue. Everybody knew: the prince was born.

However, there was somebody, who wasn't happy to hear the news. A young man looked through the window in his room. He saw blue fireworks. And he hit the wall in anger. He lost. Forever.

NOTES:

Yet another story I will never finish. Heck, writing is fun. Anyway, this is supposed to be a humanized TLK with Japanese background and a twist of plot (it's much more interesting when the story doesn't follow the original movie plot, isn't it?).

About names: Just to add the spirit.

Akihiko is Ahadi

Masahiro is Mufasa

Sayako is Sarabi

The others will be revealed later on . If I don't loose inspiration, which is far too often in my case.


	2. Chapter 2

EMPEROR by GreatMarta

Charter 2 – In the shadow

Takasuke pressed his arching back against the cold wall of the Imperial bath house. It was made of marble. White. With cherry blossom pattern. Takasuke hated white and he hated cherry blossoms.

The water was warm. Good. Warm water washes away the tiredness and dirt. It was also said to wash away negative emotions, but that didn't work for Takasuke. He was in a very bad mood, to put it delicate.

On the surface of the water, a salver drifted. Takasuke pulled it closer to himself and took a bottle, that was standing on it. He opened it and purred a bit of liquid into a porcelain cup. He tasted it. Umh… Nice one. Not so sweat, not too blunt, not too spicy… it only needed slightly more alcohol.

"Scratchier!" Takasuke called, moving one step further from the wall. A servant holding a wooden replica of a monkey's hand appeared. He placed the tool on his master's back and started scratching. It felt good.

Still, all of the above were not enough. Not after the disappointment he had experienced.

"Taka-chan!" a voice was heard in the bath house. The servant stopped scratching. He turned to the person, who has just arrived and bowed to her.

"Your Imperial Majesty" the woman ordered him to step aside and sat right at the shore, next to Takasuke. The young man didn't seem quite thrilled about that.

"Good morning, Taka-chan" the woman greeted him, smiling weakly. Seeing the two of them together, one was sure to notice similarities in their looks. Both had pale skin, silky black hair and emerald green eyes. First wrinkles have already entered the woman's face, yet were still easy to hide under a little makeup. Her hair was tied in a massive, elegant bun. She wore a simple yukata, in a color of a clear sky. She rolled it's sleeve up, so it wouldn't get wet when she pet her son's head.

"My poor, little Taka-chan" the woman whispered, trying to turn the man's face at her. He opposed.

"Nobody but you uses that name" he finally spoke "Even among our people I am referred to as Prince Scar. I wonder when will you give up on Takasuke"

"How could I give up on Takasuke?" she giggled "I chose that name for you"

" Which probably was the most serious decision father ever allowed you to make" with that, Takasuke rose up rapidly "Towel!" he yelled angrily. A servant with a towel appeared immediately. The prince grabbed it and tied around his loins. Next, he came to a table, that stood nearby. "Massage!" he roared, lying on the table on his stomach. A masseur came to him and started the work.

The empress however didn't seem to understand, that her son wanted her to leave. She knew, that he needed her right now. So, she came to him again, preparing a comforting speech, that would help his suffering soul.

"I may not understand the pain you are feeling, my son" she started gently "But I do realize the horror of the fact, that the woman you loved had your brother's child"

The prince turned his head so hastily, that the masseur jumped back from fear. The empress stayed calm. The wrath in her son's eyes was just a cover. Cover for his sorrow.

"Our people don't understand you." She continued "All they see is that scar on your face. But they forget, that you earned it while protecting Sayako from those bandits. You were just 14 and took 3 grown up men on. That was truly noble, Taka-chan. If it wasn't for you, Sayako might've not lived long enough to bear that child. She shall not forget your sacrifice"

"I don't care if she forgets, which I bet she did" the prince replied, returning to a comfortable position.

"Don't say so, Taka-chan"

"Life is unfair, mother. Isn't it?" the man sighed.

"It depends what you mean by unfair, my dear" his mother replied, happy for he didn't seem to be ignoring her and her help anymore.

"For example I…" he scratched the back of his head "I shall never be emperor"

"Being an emperor is nothing so special, Taka-chan" the empress opposed "It's a huge responsibility. It requires a nature of steel. You need to remember thousands of rules, thousands of people observe your every step. Your under a constant pressure of being the wisest, the strongest and the most glorious for your entire life. I'm glad you were born second, you are so sensitive, a burden of the crown would destroy you."

"And you, mother" Takasuke ignored the latest lecture "You shall never be anything more than father's shadow" that statement surprised the empress.

"What do you mean, my son?"

"You know what I mean" he insisted "You are not allowed to rise your chopsticks until he has rose his. You are not allowed to leave the room without his permission. You must always stay half of step behind him. You can't pick your clothes on your own. You can't speak your mind in public. Your role is to bear sons and look pretty. Say it, mother, you are nothing more but a mere addition to the emperor"

"That is not true" the woman's voice revealed panic "I love your father. And it's an honor for me to help him carry the burden of the imperial crown"

"That's what you've been taught to say" Takasuke hissed, getting a serious look on his face again "Tell me one good thing he has ever done for you"

"I call recall at lest two" with that, the woman moved closer to her son and hugged him tightly. He sighed. He hugged her back. Enough. He had enough.

"Get some good kimonos for prince Takasuke and I!" the empress called for servants "We're going to see the crown princess and her newborn son!"

"Mother!" Takasuke protested.

"Son, please" she insisted "It's your brother's son, a future emperor. If you don't go, the consequences might be serious. I wouldn't stand seeing you get hurt. Please, Taka-chan, do it for me" she pleaded. Takasuke growled in anger. He didn't give a dam about his brother's son. Second in line. That was his place. That brat. He took his chances for becoming an emperor. Of proving his worth to everybody. His dreams. He didn't care for the consequences. He didn't care for his father's wrath. He didn't care for anything.

He let his mother tie his hair back. He let the servants dress him in one of his most beautiful kimonos. He let his mother lead the way to the hospital wing.

He didn't care one bit.

NOTES:

As you see, the story doesn't follow the original movie plot. I decided to focus on Scar, for he is a very interesting character.

About names: Just to add the spirit.

Akihiko: Ahadi

Masahiro: Mufasa

Sayako: Sarabi

Takasuke: Scar

Urumi: Uru (although I didn't use her name yet)

The others will be revealed later on . If I don't loose inspiration, which is far too often in my case.


	3. Chapter 3

EMPEROR by GreatMarta

Charter 3 – One of a family

The baby let out a loud cry, as the nurse placed him in a small bathtub. The water has been delivered directly from a spring, so it was fresh and free from bacteria. It has also been boiled and then cooled, so the temperature of it would emplease the few hours old prince. Assuming from the cry, the boy didn't enjoy his bath at all. But, in what other way could he express his opinion, being so small?

The nurse picked the crying infant up and placed him on a towel. As delicate as possible, she whipped her future ruler. Having made sure he's dry, she took him in her arms and headed turned to the woman, who lied in a bed nearby and supervised the whole process. By her side stood two men: an older, who kept his eyes on the baby, and a younger, who couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"His Imperial Highness is clean" announced the nurse, placing the boy on his mother's chest. The crown princess held her baby tight. The proud father leaned to get a better view of his new son. This crying, little, wonderful being.

"He is healthy" the elder man spoke "He shall grow big and strong"

"I wish he didn't have to" sighed the woman, holding her son's tiny hand "I wish he could remain a child. Such a precious cutie."

"As beautiful as his mother" added Masahiro, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek. He was amazed of how much his love for her could grow since the birth of their son. Truly, she has been getting more and more beautiful since she got pregnant, and now, that she became a mother, he felt no matter what words he'd describe her with, it would never be enough to match the truth. Everything about her was perfect. Her skin, whose both color, smell and taste reminded of the sweetest honey that could be produced within the borders of their great Empire of the Burning Moon. Her long, thick, hair, in the color of almond nuts, as soft as silk. Her smile, subtle and shy, yet deadly seductive. But most of all her eyes, two hazel brown lakes of youth and peace, as deep as an ocean. Yes. He wouldn't see any other woman by his side. And he thanked the God, that her father allowed him to marry her, over her elder sister.

Akeda Toshio, a nobleman and a good friend of the Emperor Akihiko, had two daughters: Sayuri and Sayako. Because of the friendship both men shared, and the support Toshio gave Akihiko during the war, the Emperor promised, that one of the sisters will get to marry his eldest son. For a long time, everybody thought that the honor of becoming Masahiro's Empress would go to Sayuri, the eldest daughter. In the end, however, the future Emperor would fell in love with the younger of the sisters, Sayako, and marry her instead. Sayuri didn't mind: she didn't love the prince and was happy for her sister. The only person who suffered because of such an outcome was Takasuke.

Takasuke loved Sayako. He loved her and was sure, that she feels the same. She has always been so kind towards him. She never compared him to his brother. She was the one to support him, when Akihiko ignored him. She would encourage him to keep on trying to impress his father and ensure, that to her, he will always be a friend of a great value. A friend of great value, yeah right. She threw him away. She pulled his heart of his chest and smashed it on the floor. And after that, she still had the nerve to ask, if they could remain friends. Oh no, no way, never again. He was alone. And the only woman he'll ever tolerate was his mother. The mother who lead him to the hospital wing, to face the people he hated: the father, who never appreciated him, the brother, whom everybody put before him, his sister-in-law, who broke his heart, and the newly born nephew, who took away his chances for becoming the Emperor and proving his value to everybody.

The Empress and her younger son entered the room. Takasuke held his breath. He knew, what to expect.

"Scar!" Masahiro ran to greet his brother. He hugged Takasuke tight and picked him up with joy. The younger prince felt sick. He hated being touched. But, who would care?

Meanwhile, the Emperor greeted his wife. In opposite to his son, he did it peacefully.

"Welcome, Urumi. I see you succeed with convincing Scar, that he should come" having said that, he gave his younger son a strict look. Of course.

"I didn't need to put much effort into it" replied Urumi "Takasuke is happy for his brother and eager to welcome his nephew. Right, Taka-chan?"

"Right" said Scar, trying not to sound too annoyed "I didn't want to interrupt my brother's first moments with his son, that's why I didn't come earlier"

"Your presence doesn't disturb our joy, Scar" laughed Masahiro "We're happy to share our it with the entire family. Now come, you have to see him!" he grabbed the sleeve of Takasuke's kimono and headed towards Sayako's bed. The younger prince did his best not to look at her. Don't look. She will always remind you, that you are worse than your brother. That he has everything you always wanted. And that there is nothing you can do to change it.

"Welcome, Scar" Sayako spoke and Takasuke shivered. That tenderness in her voice… it made even ,,Scar" sound like a name to be proud of… ugh "I'm glad to see you. I was worried, that you wouldn't come" those words. Such poison. How dare she. Don't look at her, be brave. Don't do it…

He did it. He looked at her. And his entire ignorance and annoyance froze. He couldn't help it, but admire her. She was so pretty. And with that baby… oh. Too much to handle.

"I didn't want to come, until you have rested enough to see visitors" he spoke "I have heard, that the delivery was hard"

"It indeed was" she admitted "The doctors say it's because his head was so big. But this means he's going to be very smart" she pet the baby's head. Scar moved his sight onto the newborn prince. Such a little thing. Yet, it earned an appalling huge amount of his uncle's hatred at the very first second. He couldn't help it. He hated that brat.

"_You could've been my son_" he thought, piercing his nephew with a sight, that could froze blood in veins "_You should've been my son…_"

,,Is that the way you look at your nephew, Scar?" Akihiko asked, noticing the look on his younger son's face "Your future Emperor?" he added, reminding Takasuke, that the baby had a higher position in the family hierarchy than he had. The Emperor sure knew exactly what words carry the greatest impact. Takasuke hated him. Everyday, he hated him more. For the lack of interest in him. For all the ignorance. For the broken promises. For he always favored Masahiro, and never let the second son forget, that he is the worse son. Sometimes Scar wondered, why did they bring him to life at all. To think, that he was only a heir in case, in case something happens to his brother… no. That would mean that now, since the birth of that brat, he has no purpose in his life. That he is useless.

Takasuke couldn't stand the thought of being useless. He had to have a goal, a point in life. He just have to. He had to prove, that he wasn't born just to serve as his brother's shadow…

"Forgive me" he closed his eyes tightly. He had to make an excuse, or else father could start a serious quarrel with him. And he didn't want that in his mother's presence "My eyes are sore" he said, rubbing the mentioned part of his body, to add reality into the excuse.

"Shall I bring the eye-drops for his highness?" offered the nurse, who still remained in the room.

"That will not be necessary" replied Scar "I can see my nephew well enough"

"Then tell me" Masahiro insisted "What do you think of him?" Geez, why do they have to torment him? Just a little more and he'll get sick.

"Oh, he… he is a precious little thing" muttered the younger of the brothers. It wasn't easy for him to think of anything nice he could say about something he hated, but fortunately, Masahiro liked his answer.

"Isn't he? Oh, I can't believe he's so beautiful. He looks so much like me!" Much to Scar's annoyance, the statement was true. Both his father and brother had sparkling, golden-brown eyes, which Masahiro's son clearly inherited. Their skin was not over tanned, but much less pale than his, and so was the skin of the baby. They had thick, healthy hair, dark brow as a tree bark (in Akihiko's case gray at sides) and he could imagine his nephew having exactly that type of hair when he grows a little older. And the perspective of having to interact with such a clone of the two men he despised so much was making him want to throw up.

Okay, pretend everything's okay, maybe a joke would do.

"Oh, Brother, don't worry about that" Takasuke put an arm around his shoulder "What matters, is that he's healthy"

The eldest prince laughed.

"You and that black sense of humor of yours! It won't break my good mood, not today!" in this moment, he turned to his son "Uncle Scar has a black sense of humor, doesn't he, Shin-kun?"

"Shin-kun?" Scar asked.

"Correct" admitted Sayako "We decided to name him Shinhiko. Our true Prince"

"A very good name" the Emperor was obviously pleased "Next week, it shall be official. I have already ordered Zenko to take care of the invitations for his Ceremony. I suppose I don't have to remind you, that you are expected to prepare a suitable gift for you nephew, do I, Scar?" once again, Akihiko directed strong words towards his second son. He didn't want to hear it any longer.

"My gift will be to die for, father" he muttered "And now, may I please have your permission to leave?"

"Permission granted" agreed the Emperor. Takasuke headed towards the exit. Outta here, outta here, outta here.

The Empress wanted to follow her son, but her husband stopped her.

"Scar's permission doesn't include you, Urumi" he insisted.

"I was going to talk to him" she explained "He must know, that the birth of Shinhiko doesn't reduce our love for him. Now that we're all so crazy about the baby, I'm sure he must feel miserable"

The Emperor sighed heavily.

"Urumi, for Crown's sake" he said in a tone, that suggested deep annoyance "He is 18 years old, no longer a child! If you keep on treating him like a baby, he will never maturate!"

"I am not treating him like a baby!" Urumi protested "I'm just showing him love. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that" her husband came to face her "You raised two fine boys. But those boys grew up already and need to understand their place in the circle of life. You can't stop them from becoming men, nor can you remove all the obstacles from the path of their lives. It would be the best if you realized it" he advised her, this time speaking peacefully and with a kind of a pity. She rose her eyes at him. His face no longer carried a strict expression. Although it was covered with many wrinkles, a result of dozens hard decisions he had to make for his empire, to her, it seemed gentle and full of understanding. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps she was just overreacting. But again, she couldn't help it. She always felt, that he wasn't showing much interest in their sons, and that she needed to show it for both of them. That she should always be there for the boys. That they should know, they can count on her. Did they know it? Was she doing everything right? She didn't know. But she could clearly see, that her younger son is hiding a great deal of sorrow, and she couldn't stand it. She wanted to go after him. To hug him. To tell him, how precious he is to her and his father, even though he doesn't show it. That Akihiko simply believes, that by being strict, he's helping his sons maturate and grow strong. That he himself had to grow up away from his homeland, with no parents, and just doesn't know any better ways to raise children. She's been trying to explain this to their sons. Masahiro understood. He always understood everything. But Takasuke never seemed be fully convinced. If she only could heal his broken heart…

But again, she knew her husband wouldn't let her follow him now. And, just as Takasuke said: without his permission, she can't leave the room.

The empress took her husband's hand and pressed it against her cheek. Masahiro was said to take after him, and Takasuke after her. But there was something the second prince and his father had in common: something was wrong with their blood circulation, that made their hands and feet seem cold.

"I just want them to be happy" she whispered. Having heard that, her eldest son rose and came to her.

"We are happy, mother" he said, holding her free hand "Right now, I am the happiest man in the universe. And I'm thankful, that you have always been there for me, to help me see the beauty of that universe. And that throughout my entire life, I could know, that I am not only the heir to the throne, but also a part of a loving family. I hope, that I could be half as good father for Shinhiko, as a mother you are for me and for Scar" with that, he smiled shyly "And I'm sure Scar feels the same. But you know… He takes after father. He simply believes, that a man must be though. That's why he doesn't show his feelings very much. But he loves you. He loves all of us. He is one of a family, despite everything"

Urumi looked up at her firstborn. In the end, he was also her son.

"Masahiro" she let herself fell into his embrace. His hands were warm. Like hers.

And she knew, that he said the truth. A truth that meant, that she has raised him well.

NOTES:

In this chapter, I wanted to show relations between all of the family members. Seems I just like Scar too much, and focused on him again. I'm trying to answer the question,,Why did he become the way he was?". I want it all to seem real. Even though I may just be pretending to know lots of things.

I'm said to take after my mother, and my brother after our father. True, we look like their clones, but in my opinion, I have my father's nature and my brother our mother's nature. That's why mother and brother don't get along too well . I guess it is often like this, isn't it?

I made Mufasa/Masahiro 4 years older than Scar. That's a reasonable age difference I think.

About names: Just to add the spirit.

Akihiko: Ahadi

Masahiro: Mufasa

Sayako: Sarabi

Takasuke: Scar

Urumi: Uru

Shinhiko: Simba

Zenko: Zazu

The others will be revealed later on . If I don't loose inspiration, which is far too often in my case.


	4. Chapter 4

EMPEROR by GreatMarta

Charter 4 – Family reunion

The city of Tsugumiya, the capital of the Empire of Burning Moon, looked brighter than ever. For the last seven days, the people did their best, preparing colorful decorations, cleaning the streets, painting the walls anew, removing anything considered unpleasant for the eyes out of the sight. It was a special event. A prince is not born everyday.

According to the tradition, on the eight day of life of the imperial child, a ceremony was held at the palace. Everybody, who held an important title in the empire, would come, to pay honor to the new prince. The baby and the parents would receive gifts and good luck wishes. And the high priest would bless it.

Since the first rooster's cry, beautiful litters carried by hosts of servants, surrounded by guards on horses, crossed the gates of the city. The crowds cheered for them, admiring the wealth and power the nobility presented. They could only wonder, what precious diamonds, crystals, cloth and pottery decorations did the boxes in their carriages kept hidden from the eyes of the commoners.

The imperial palace, a building of an enormous size, as red as the rising sun, overlooked the capital. The first gate lead to the parade ground. That's where the commoners listened to the official speeches of their ruler, and that's where they were going to gather today. From the long balcony, the high priest will present their future emperor to them. For a short while. From a long distance. They will be able to see him. The heavenly child, the first grandchild of His Majesty Akihiko.

His Majesty once again looked in the mirror. There he stood. In his official robes. Plain white yukata underneath. Another one, gold-and-red, on top of that. And a long, coat like gold-and-black robe with wide sleeves. Phew. Seem heavier than last time he wore them, but that's a minor detail, not worth his attention.

"Your Imperial Majesty" somebody interrupted him. It was a short, young man with a long, beak-like nose. His bright, colorful robes made him look like a parrot. It was Zenko, the majordomo. He bowed to his ruler and announced the following: "Lord Akeda Toshio, the father of Her Highness Princess Sayako, has arrived with his wife and other daughter"

Akihiko nodded "Very well. I'll be seeing them in the open parlor in a couple of minutes" he decided, picking his tall head-dress from the table and placing it on his head. Even for a meeting with a friend, he needed to look smart.

The open parlor has been called so, because it had no walls. It was built on an artificially created island, on the lake in imperial garden. Located not very far from the shore, at the times of sunny days, was the place where the emperor would welcome his guests. Little Shinhiko was born in the eighth month. It was still warm enough to entertain lord Akeda outdoors.

Toshio, lord Akeda, was easy to recognize, due to his extraordinary hair color: bright orange. Most people in this part of the world had dark hair: brown or black, rarely blonde. Toshio's fire like head was a sensation. He was never pleased about it and awaited the time, when his hair would turn gray. But, assuming from the brightness of his hair, and the pure, undisturbed color at age of 45, it wasn't to change so soon.

Sayuri, Toshio's 23-year-old daughter, inherited her father's unusual hair color, as well as his blue eyes. Sayako, her 20-year-old sister, took more after their mother, Mariko. Both daughters had her facial shapes, but the younger one was her refreshed clone. One thing the crown princess had in common with her father were slightly spiky ears. Those could also be seen in Sayuri, and for that reason she and Sayako were sometimes referred to as the elf sisters.

Having married the crown prince, Sayako didn't get to see her parents and sister very often. She awaited every reunion with indescribable joy, but none so far as much as this one. Now, that she bore a child, she more than ever wanted them to be near. To experience the miracle of maternity with her.

The moment came, as the imperial couple crossed the bridge, with their son and his wife behind them. Sayako held baby Shinhiko. Her father's first male descendant. He will be happy.

Toshio and Akihiko greeted each other, shaking hands. Sayako handled her baby to Masahiro and dashed in the embrace of her mother and sister. Seeming unaffected by the amount of emotions his women were showing to each other, nor by so predictable "I missed you so much", "How good to see you" and "It's been so long" formulas heard from their mouths, lord Akeda remained calm.

"We're grandparents" he simply stated, smiling at Akihiko "We may congratulate each other, my dear friend"

"Indeed, Toshio" agreed the emperor "First grandson is not born everyday"

"Now, show him to me" the red head asked his son-in-law. Masahiro proudly presented his baby son. The maternal grandfather's eyes shined, and a smile as wide as a banana entered his face.

"I prayed everyday" he cried, petting Shinhiko's head "Since your wedding, I prayed for a grandson. A strong, healthy, handsome grandson. And he's finally here. I'm so happy"

"You should congratulate your daughter" his wife reminded "It cost Sayako a lot of pain to bring the baby to the world"

"Mother, I already forgot the pain" her daughter assured "The day Shin-kun was born was the happiest in my life and I'm glad that I could make the whole family happy with my happiness"

"She's right" Toshio agreed "There is no better way of giving your family happiness than having a child. And my grandson is going to become an emperor… I'm so proud" Toshio once again pet Shinhiko's head.

Mariko sighed. All her husband was able to think about was his first male descendant. She knew he would only admire the baby and forget about their daughter. He always wanted a son. He was an old fashioned type, who believed the only purpose in a life of a woman is to bear children and to serve her man. The greatest ambition he associated with his daughters was to make sure they marry powerful, rich nobles of good fame. People, of whom he can get profit.

Lady Akeda was sure, that Toshio would never allow Sayako marry Masahiro, if he wasn't a prince. Sad, but true. She was glad, that at least her daughter could fell in love with the right person. Her own marriage was arranged. She didn't love her husband, but nobody cared. And so, taken by force, she prayed every day to never bear him a son. Her prayers have worked: she only bore daughters. Back then, she felt wild satisfaction. But now, she feared.

Sayako was a princess, she was safe. But her sister might not have that much luck. Something was telling Mariko, that Toshio was going to arrange a marriage for their daughter, a marriage with some snobbish, hard headed noble, whom she's never even met before, and that he was going to do it soon. She was 23 and still unwed. Her time was coming. But she didn't seem to realize.

"You are so lucky, little sister" Sayuri congratulated Sayako "He is so cute… Hi, Shin-kun" she came closer to the baby "Do you know, who I am? No? I'm your aunt. Auntie Sayuri. Nice to meet you"

Shinhiko seemed to be liking his aunt, which he expressed through a giggle. Sayuri was so kind to him. And she reminded him of his mother. If she looked like his mother, she couldn't be bad, could she? The boy was sure he could trust her. He pointed his tiny arms in her direction, giggling sincerely.

"He likes you" Urumi noticed "And it seems he wants you to hold him"

"May I?" Sayuri asked her brother-in-law.

"Sure" he smiled, handing the baby to her. She held her nephew close. He was so cute. So adorable. How could anybody look at such a wonderful, little being and not smile? Sighs… Sayako was really lucky. She found a real love and now had a beautiful son. Naturally, Sayuri was happy for her sister. But she also was a little jealous.

They were sisters and looked very much alike. But Sayuri was said to be the less pretty of the two. Due to her hair, as well as freckle complexion, she would often be made fun of by other children. Comparing to Sayako, she had much less talent for learning. Teachers often criticized her horrible hand writing (she was left-handed), poor concentration and lack of sense of rhythm, with which she couldn't learn to play any instrument, like a girl from a good family was expected to. One thing Sayuri could do right was drawing, but nobody, including herself, considered such an ability useful.

Seeing she wasn't as good daughter as Sayako, who was an excellent student and a cute, well behaving girl, Sayuri thought she'd make a better son. But when she cut her hair short and pretended to be a boy, the children laughed at her even more. Some thought she was insane. Some, like Masahiro and Takasuke, decided to play along, actually treating her like a boy. For some time, it even was fun. But in the end, Sayuri had to realize she cannot change her gender and give up on trying. Her mother did her best to teach her to be a woman, but the older elf girl couldn't let go of a feeling, that she doesn't fit in.

Now, in her twenties, she was sure that she will never find a man, who would want her the way she was. She will never have children. She will never accomplish, what her sister had. So she was jealous. But she also was happy. Sayako was her only real friend. Friends have to support each other. No matter what.

Sayuri handled the baby to her sister.

"He's really sweet" she said "But I have to say he is his father's clone"

"Nonsense!" Toshio disagreed "He has my spiky ears!" he exclaimed, nudging his ears to add power to the statement.

"Really?" Masahiro looked at his son's ears "Hmh… maybe… but his ears are too small to tell…"

"I'm telling you, he has my ears!" Toshio insisted "Mine and Sayako's!"

"You said you don't like your ears" Mariko reminded

"Don't bother, woman" her husband hissed "My ears means my genes, and that's the point!"

Lord Akeda earned a sincere laughing for this one.

"Whole you" the emperor said amused "Always about those noble genes of yours"

"Because it's important" his friend replied "Don't tell me you don't feel any satisfaction looking at your sons and seeing your traits in them."

"There he goes again" Mariko whispered to her daughters "Now he'll give us a lecture of how children give immortality"

"I bet whenever you see Masahiro…" at this point, Toshio put a hand on Masahiro's shoulder "…you are thinking,,My, my, he is my spitting image. I created this wonderful being out of nothing. And even when I die, part of who I was will remain in him." Our children are our statues, statues of our blood and our flesh. Our immortality, no less!"

"I'll take that one as a compliment" Masahiro smirked.

"You're welcome, son" his father-in-law replied.

"You are right about the spitting image" Akihiko agreed with his friend "I have to say it turned out nicely. Masahiro looks just like me, Scar like Urumi, Sayako like Mariko and Sayuri like you. Each of us has a clone"

Lord Akeda took a squint at his firstborn.

"I wouldn't call her my clone" he stated "A statue, maybe, but not a clone"

"Perhaps it's better for her" the emperor suggested "No offence, but I seriously can't imagine a woman with such a nose like yours"

"What is wrong with my nose?"

"Nothing, but it's long and hooked. Good for a man, but not a woman. Simply"

"Oh" Toshio touched his nose "Right…"

"And where's Scar?" Mariko cut in. She decided to change the topic, fearing her husband might say something, that could hurt Sayuri. He paid so little attention to what his daughters felt. That egoistic bastard barely thought of anybody but himself. Always about his needs, his plans, his superiority complex. It made her sick.

"In his chambers" Urumi replied "He's preparing himself for the ceremony. He hasn't decided what to wear yet" she explained.

"Yet?" Akihiko was surprised, and it wasn't a positive surprise "Just how much time he needs? It's been 3 hours since I sent Zenko to check on him, and he was still choosing clothes back then!" he roared.

"There's no need to worry" his wife tried to calm him down "He just takes Shinhiko's ceremony very seriously" she didn't sound very convincing. And she knew, that there wasn't much she could say to defend her son. Her husband's face showed, that he doesn't believe her.

"He'd better do" he hissed "Otherwise, I don't know what I'll do with him. That immature brat… I sometimes doubt if he cares for anything at all. He surely doesn't care for my wasted nerves" a bit of sorrow showed through his words and expression. Urumi sighed. Why couldn't he simply accept Takasuke the way he was? Why couldn't Takasuke try to please his father? Why do they have to keep on fighting? In such a battle, there will never be any winners. Only loosers. If they could only realize…

"How pitiful" was Toshio's comment "And I hoped to hook him up with Sayuri… sigh… but I guess this has no chance of working"

"Definitely" Akihiko agreed, not hiding his disappointment "Scar is not ready for a relationship and I doubt he'll ever be"

"Father, don't worry" Masahiro took a try to cheer him up "Scar is still very young, his time will came eventually. The problem is that before he could start a relationship with anybody, he must accept himself. He'll never admit it, but he just doesn't know, how to deal with women, and because of that, he feels shy and unconfident. But I guess you and I could teach him a thing or two, right?" he smirked. His father seemed to blush for a second, shocked by such a suggestion, but he quickly got a grip of himself and returned to a his usual dignified self.

"Hmh… Well… In my opinion, this is something one must learn on his own" he made it to say, still disturbed by such a topic. This time he earned a slight laughing.

"No need to be so humble, father" Masahiro did his best to stop giggling "You've been married for so long…"

"24 years" his father reminded

"24 and half" Urumi specified

"And I'm not being humble. I think it is not right to talk about love, as if it was a competition or something this sort"

"Admit it, Akihiko" Toshio urged, smirking "You are courageous when it comes to fighting for your empire, but you have never had any courage towards women"

"Shut up" the emperor was starting to feel really uncomfortable, and it was clear. This was rare for him. Really rare.

"I should be thanking me" Toshio continued, obviously having fun arguing with his friend "If it wasn't for I contacted Urumi and arranged a meeting…"

"Enough of that!" Akihiko roared "Making fun of the emperor is strictly prohibited!"

"Oh, don't be so formal, Aki" Toshio giggled innocently, pretending not to understand his ruler's anger "We're in-laws, afteral. We even have a common grandson" he pointed at baby Shinhiko, gracefully changing the topic and avoiding meeting the emperor's wrath "First, and not the last, I hope…"

"Father" Sayako laughed "We're not planning on more children"

"Oh well" lord Akeda sighed, still smiling "Hopefully, I can get some more grandchildren from your sister… And I hope it's soon"

"Father, you know I don't have a marriage in mind for the nearest future" Sayuri pointed out. Up to this moment, she didn't suspect, what kind of a surprise her father had in store for her.

"Of course you don't" he said, slightly annoyed "You are not able to think in advance. But that's what you have me for" he returned to a self confident, madly satisfied mode "I've heard, that a certain influential nobleman is searching for a suitable wife candidate. I've already contacted him, and it seems he's interested in you."

"What?!" Mariko exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Sayuri wasn't sure, if she got it right.

"There's nothing to be worried about" her father assured "You're going to meet him during the ceremony. Just behave yourself and I'll do the talking, okay?"

"Just when were you going to tell us?!" his wife was furious "And who is this guy anyway?!"

"I knew you would be overreacting, like always" Toshio excused himself "And that guy is a rising star of our upper spheres. I'm sure you all have heard of him. It's Hikakuro Itaru"

The sound of that name made everybody gasp.

"Hikakuro Itaru? That murderer?" Sayako asked, terrified.

"He's not a murderer" her father explained "Big deal, he just took what he deserved"

"He whipped out entire Bakachi family" Masahiro cut in "Women and children too. That's unforgivable"

"What choice did he have?" Lord Akeda didn't seem to care for the mentioned facts "If he hadn't killed them, he'd have to fear their revenge for the rest of his life. And besides, he gave the women and children a good, quick, honorable death"

"But he hung the men by their genitals and burned them!" Masahiro insisted, loosing his patience "How can you be even considering a type able of committing such a horrible act a worthy candidate for your son-in-law?!"

"They've been insulting his family for ages and in the end, killed his sister" Toshio explained "Itaru just let the world know, that messing up with him is dangerous. Our law doesn't forbid defending the family honor. He committed no crime"

"That is insane" Masahiro growled

"Toshio is right" Akihiko turned to his son "Lord Hikakuro is not a murderer. What kind of a brother would he be, if he didn't punish his sister's killers?"

"He needn't have gone this far" the prince couldn't understand the elder men's way of thinking "Is that what you've been fighting for, father? Are you okay with innocent people dying because of one man's personal business? Aren't we supposed to be building a safe world for the future generations? If we allow the tradition of blood and hatred to determinate the world order, such conflicts will never stop!"

"I understand your point" the emperor said calmly "But the world is not as perfect as you would like it to be, and it will never be. You cannot change people, my son. They are predators. Anger, sorrow, envy, hatred, it is all a part of their nature. You must understand this nature, and learn to deal with it. That's expected of you, as the future emperor"

Masahiro lowered his head. He knew it all. He knew that this empire has been ruled by violence for far too long to simply live in peace now. He knew. But he couldn't consider it normal, like his father. Yes. The great war, which took the life of the previous emperor, Matsuhisa, started when Akihiko was still a young boy. He had no choice but learn to survive within it's chaos and terror. He, Masahiro, was born at times of peace. And he wished for his people to be able to live in peace forever. No more war, no more unnecessary violence and blood shed, just harmony for everybody. The fact, that types like Hikakuro Itaru were allowed to go unpunished, was making him sick. If he only could stop this. But, again, he would have to use violence. Sighs. It was so difficult to be responsible for so many people. Even now. Father was right. He had to learn to accept the world order. He had to, otherwise he would go mad.

"Oh, at last!" Toshio exclaimed, as a row of servants appeared, caring trays with cookies and tea accessories "Is it me, or has your service gotten worse since my last visit, Akihiko?"

"Don't blame them. It's a busy period" the emperor explained.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, now that it's here, let's have some tea for the good health of Shinhiko!"

And so, according to the suggestion, the family sat down by the table and drunk tea together. They took a try to talk about some usual stuff, but it was clear that everybody had the name of Hikakuro Itaru in mind.

NOTES:

In this chapter, major OOC-ness begins. I figured out that Sarabi/Sayako needed some background, so I introduced her family. Toshio and Mariko were named after a couple who lead a Japanese children chorus, who's performance I could witness in Poland. Their lion names would be Themba and Malaika, and Sayuri's Suri.

Itaru is one of the first lion king characters I created. His name in both versions is Itaru, because I love it (I've read it in an article about Japanese/Polish couples while waiting by the dentist). As much as Sarabi/Sayako's parents shall keep minor roles, he will really matter later on.

After putting some thought into it, I took an attempt to translate lion-ish traits into human-ish. In this process, the black stripe inside the ears, which we can see in Sarabi and Simba, became slightly spiky ears in their humanized version.

About names: Just to add the spirit.

Akihiko Ahadi

Masahiro Mufasa

Sayako Sarabi

Takasuke Scar

Urumi Uru

Shinhiko Simba

Zenko Zazu

The others will be revealed later on . If I don't loose inspiration, which is far too often in my case.


	5. Chapter 5

EMPEROR by GreatMarta

Charter 5 – Just a woman

The younger son of the emperor rolled over his bed, staring at the ceiling. How pathetic.

He gazed at the clothes, that covered the floor of his chamber. So many beautiful robes. Many were designed specially for him. Like that black kimono, with dozens of little, sparkling spots. Like starry skies. To him, it was meaningless.

He didn't want to attend the ceremony. The ceremony for his nephew. For that brat, who took forever his chances of becoming the emperor away. And it was the child of his brother, and the woman he loved. He used to love. He no longer cared for her. Despite that beauty. All that was left from his love was it's dark side. Envy. Anger. Desire. Hatred. Tons of hatred. He wanted them to suffer. His father, brother, sister-in-law, nephew. All of them. It will offend them, if he doesn't appear on the ceremony. Hell it will. And hell he intended it.

A shy knock was heard. It must be that idiotic major domo again. Very well. Takasuke stood up and corrected his yukata. Now, just a little more effort.

"Come in" he ordered. The short man in colorful robes entered the chamber. He bowed to the prince and announced the following:

"You Highness, the ceremony is about to start" while speaking, he used the opportunity to take a look on the floor. What a mess. To think, that one could treat such expensive, valuable clothes with such disrespect. It hurt the major domo. He was the man of good taste and manners. To interact with the careless prince was a hard challenge for him.

"Tell them to start without me" Takasuke demanded "I am going to be late"

"I 'm afraid His Majesty is not going to be pleased about it, Your Highness" Zenko insisted "I would advise you to hurry"

"And I would advise you to leave the room and leave me in peace, which I need to organize myself" replied the prince harshly "Go"

Against a direct order, the major domo had to give in and leave. Takasuke returned to his bed. He wondered, what will his father do now. He will be furious, no doubt. But, was he ever satisfied with him? That old geezer deserved no respect. And neither did Masahiro. A guy with a kilo of sugar instead of brain. Heh. But mother? Neh. Advantages are overcoming the disadvantages. He will not give in just because of her. No way.

And, meanwhile, the ceremony was about to start.

Everything was ready. The usually empty, enormous throne room, was now as crowded, as an ordinary market. Magnificent, colorful flags with the imperial emblems hung from the ceiling. The dominant color of the room was red. The color of nobility. Long tables and soft pillows have been placed inside, for the noble guests and their servants. A piece of about ten meters has been left clear, separating the crowd from the podium, on which the imperial family would sit. Part of it was 4 meters high and destined for the imperial couple. There also was a much wider podium in front of the first one, on the height of 2 meters, destined for the children of the emperor and their spouses. Both podiums were connected with stairs from both sides. A red-and-golden carpet lied on the floor in front of the podiums. That is where the guests would come, one after another, offering gifts and good wishes for the newly born prince.

The imperial family was almost ready. The four adults and the baby. All five of them as elegant and shining as the most perfect porcelain dolls. They were gods. Gods in human skin. They had wealth. They had power. But now, most of all, they had hearts full of love for each other, and the baby Shinhiko above all.

Sayako pet her son gently. She fed him before, so he shouldn't be crying for food during the ceremony. Hopefully, he will remain as peaceful as he is now. The emotions connected with meeting her side of the family must've taken lots of his energy. Good. Everything will be fine.

"Do you remember everything?" Masahiro asked with concern in his voice. She nodded.

"Your parents go first. We go out only when we are announced. You go to the left, I go to the right and we meet in the middle of the lower podium. Then we face the crowd, and after they've greeted us, sit down. I am not allowed to say anything but ,,thank you" in any form. And it is the best, if you do the talking, and I just look pretty" she recited. She knew all of this very well. But the imperial etiquette was complicated, and she sometimes forgot a detail or two. But in her opinion, she was doing great as for being a princess for a year only.

"Exactly" Akihiko confirmed "People want to see perfection in our every word and gesture. We cannot disappoint them"

"Your Majesty?" Zenko approached them.

"Is prince Scar ready yet?" the emperor asked straight out.

"I'm afraid he would be a little late, Your Majesty" the major domo informed him. Akihiko didn't seem surprised at all. He knew he couldn't trust his second son. That irresponsible, with no sense of responsibility nor honor, brat. Not to understand, how important today's ceremony is for the entire family. For the entire empire.

"We are not going to wait for him" he decided "May the ceremony begin"

"Yes, Your Majesty" Zenko bowed and left.

Masahiro sighed heavily. He trusted his brother to come. He wanted him to be here. To celebrate with him. Brothers should always be there for each other. And to be let down in such an important moment hurt… It hurt so much. But he couldn't show it. He was the future emperor.

Sayako touched his arm. Scar's absence hurt her almost as much as him. Even though he was acting so cold last times, she still thought of him as of a good friend. But friends should not do such things to each other.

But the one, who feared the consequences of the prince's disrespect the most was his mother. Urumi could feel her husband's anger, even though he tried not to show it. Poor Taka-chan. Why does he have to act like this? He knows, that his father won't forgive him. His brother neither. Does he want to destroy the relations with the entire family? It's not the right way. He cannot treat them like this. They want to help him. Why won't he see? Poor boy, he is so lost. And if he doesn't appear at the ceremony at all… she didn't even want to think about it.

Meanwhile, lord Akeda was making his way between the rows of tables, along with his wife and the oldest daughter.

"Father, how does he look like?" Sayuri asked. It was better to know, what are you going to face. And from what she knew so far, the meeting was not going to be a pleasant one.

"I have no idea" he replied, full of optimism "He will be wearing a cape with the emblem of his clan, that's all I know. But people say he's a real giant"

"A real giant…" the girl repeated. Such an opinion of her fiancé did not please her one bit.

"Ah, there he is" lord Akeda finally spotted their goal. His women looked in the direction he pointed. At a small table at the very corner of the room. They saw a powerful, wide back, covered with a cape, that was half white and half black, with a half black and half white circle in the middle. The Hikakuro crest.

From what they could see now, Itaru, if it was him, had short, shaggy, black hair. Okay. It's not so scary. Nothing to worry about… but that wide back. Yes, he indeed must be a giant.

"Lord Hikakuro?" Toshio asked. The man turned his head slightly, just enough to catch Toshio in his field of vision. Sayuri shivered. He was frightening. That face. Thick, massive nose. Strong, square jaw. Short, shaggy beard and mustache. Small, wild eyes. Those eyes were the worst. In such a shade of golden brown, that seemed almost yellow. Oh God. He really had the face of a murderer.

"Yes?" the man spoke and scared Sayuri even more. Such an impolite tone. She could swear, that he could kill them all within a second. She stood closer to her mother. How could father choose a brutal criminal like this for her husband? To think, that she will have to spend the rest of her life by this monster's side… oh no.

"I am lord Akeda Toshio" the proud nobleman introduced himself "And I am glad, that I can finally meet you in person, my soon-to-be son-in-law" he gifted Itaru with a look full of hope and joy, completely ignoring the younger man's cold reaction. Mariko felt, as if she was to throw up. That suck up. Bleh. If he likes that bastard so much, then why don't he marry him himself, instead of risking the life of their firstborn daughter? Really, the more she knew him, the more she despised him.

Having learned his interlocutor's name, Itaru stood up to face him. At this moment, lord Akeda's self confidence decreased. This man was one and half a head taller than him! And this chest… twice as wide as his! This size! His entire body! He was huge! He couldn't believe his eyes. Neither did Mariko and Sayuri. They just stared at him, with fear in their eyes. Especially Sayuri was terrified. Those gigantic hands… he could break her neck with one move! He had complete, official clothing on, but she could clearly see the muscles drawn underneath it. He's gonna kill her. She wasn't as weak as most women, but there was no way she could handle this. He's gonna crush her. Literally. On their wedding night. She didn't even want to imagine it. God, have mercy!

"Umh… well…" her father was slowly regaining his ability to think and speak "I knew you were quite a piece of a guy, but wow, I'd never expect this much!" he friendly poked Itaru's enormous chest, almost giving his wife and daughter heart attack. How could he touch that giant? Was he crazy or what? "Dear heavens, you are as hard as a rock! The years spent in king Kwanza's Arena did their job, didn't they?" Toshio continued, giving Itaru a smirk. Itaru didn't seem pleased about being touched, nor by his possible father-in-law mentioning his past. The women feared, that he would do something to the old man. But, instead, he moved his sight onto them. Lord, he looked so furious!

"You must be Sayuri" he turned to the younger of the two women, deciding that she was his fiancé "I am honored to meet you" he said, slightly bowing to her. The whole family was shocked. Not only he greeted the woman first, completely ignoring her father, but also spoke to her In a kind, peaceful tone. So much different than the one he used against Toshio. What a surprise.

The older of the Akeda sisters got a grip of herself. She had to respond to him somehow. Okay, be relaxed, don't let him know you fear him…

"The honor is mine, lord Hikakuro" she replied, also bowing to him. Alright. That's a nice start.

"In his letter to me" the giant continued "your father claimed, that your have a fantastic figure. I must admit, that he said the truth. But he forgot the mention, that you are so extraordinary beautiful" this statement amazed the young woman even more than the size of her fiancé.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Beautiful? He called her beautiful? Extraordinary beautiful? No. He must be kidding. Lying, just to make a good impression. It is obvious he is trying to make a good impression. But if he really meant it…?

"I suppose you've heard this so many times, that it no longer impresses you" Itaru went on "Girls like you grow up surrounded with love, fed with words of admiration. It is not surprising at all. True beauty deserves to be praised. I'm sure you've received many poetic compliments, and it will be difficult to come up with something, that could sound original and sincere to you, but let me say, what I truly think: to me, you are like a fire within the darkness. A pleasant view for sore eyes. A sanctuary that scares all the sorrows and danger away, summons the positive energy and stimulates imagination. Fire is safety. Fire is a mystery. It can save one's life, but it can also take that life away. When treated with care, it will pay back with warmth and conformation. When underestimated, it can evolve into a true god of death and destroy everything in it's way. It is not simple. It has a dual nature, just like a human being. I do love fire. And believe me, when I say: to me, you are as beautiful as a fire within the darkness" as he spoke, they listened, still and with such focus, as if he hypnotized them. Such a comparison… such a language… such an erudition. Could he really be the bloodthirsty murderer he seemed to be? He sounded like a poet. Even though he kept his expression slightly sorrowful and his tone plain for whole the time, he sounded like a sensitive, subtle boy. Such an amazement…

Sayuri was speechless. Was he really saying all of these? There was no way he could just make all of this up. Or memorize from some poetry book. No. He really felt so. He knew, what was he talking about. And he really… he thought, that she was beautiful.

She knew she shouldn't let his words fool her. He was a murderer. Capable of killing innocent people. A man like this could not be considered a good candidate for a husband. Yet… no man has ever addressed her with such nice words.

"I see you are starting to feel more comfortable" Itaru smiled, for the first time since the discussion started "That's great. Please, sit with me. I believe we have a lot to discuss" discuss. Yes. To discuss their marriage, that's what they were here for. Sayuri had that in mind. And even though that man turned out to be less scary than she had imagined, especially with a smile on his face, the vision of becoming his wife wasn't a thrilling one.

So, the family took their places by Itaru's table. Apart from them, lord Hikakuro was only accompanied by a young woman. Assuming from the modest clothing, she was a servant. To their utter surprise, she was a redhead, just like Toshio and Sayuri! She also had a freckle complexion!

The woman looked at them shyly. She had brown eyes and seemed to be a very nice person. In her arms, she held two children: boys, aged about one, maybe a little less. The first boy was a real cutey. He had big, blue eyes, and a gentle face. He reminded them a lot of Shinhiko. But seemed much more reserved than the little prince. The other boy, a more lively one, surprisingly, had brown skin!

"Let me introduce" Itaru took the blue eyed boy in his arms "Tojomaru, the son of my sister, peace upon her soul. Baina, his governess" he pointed the woman "And Malachi, her son" he pointed the brown skinned boy. Baina bowed her head in respect for the Akedas. They answered with a slight head motion.

"So, miss Akeda" Itaru started, yet again directing his words to Sayuri "Tell me: do you have any hobbies or interests? Your father didn't mention any in his letter to me"

Sayuri lowered her head. What was he expecting her to say? That she can play various instruments? Or perhaps sing like a bird? Or is it about how useful she is in the household? That's the stuff men appreciate in women. If she told him about painting, how might've he react?

"You don't need to worry, son" Sayuri's father spoke up, before she could open her mouth "My daughter is a solid, obedient worker. She does her chores calmly and…"

"How old is your daughter?" Itaru cut in. Toshio silenced himself for a second, surprised with such a sudden question, but replied with his usual, happy tone.

"23, just like I told you in my letter. She hasn't turned 24 since I wrote it"

"Don't you think that a 23-year-old is old enough to speak for herself?" with that firm question, Itaru caught Toshio unaware. Lord Akeda's eyes winded. What was he saying? What could he mean? He wanted Sayuri, a woman, to speak for herself? Impossible. It is commonly preferable, that a father represents his daughter in such business issues. For God's sake, women have no idea, how to cope with that!

"But… but I was just answering your question" he tried to explain.

"I was talking to Sayuri, not you" Itaru insisted, nailing his possible father-in-law with a dreadful gaze "Moreover, my question did not concern the way she does her chores, I was asking about her hobbies and interests. Do I have to explain the difference between chores and hobbies to you? Or perhaps are you simply deaf and misunderstood what I said?" he growled, putting more and more pressure on the pitch of his voice, scaring the self confidence out of Toshio. That whole Hikakuro was really going to kick him out of the discussion. To talk to Sayuri only. But that's impossible. Against the law and commonly accepted rules. He cannot be serious.

Mariko was also confused. It was very rare for somebody to make such an impression on her husband. To close his mouth just like that. And that Itaru was practically bossing him around. With such a little effort. The old woman had to smile to herself. If that man does become her son-in-law, he would surely keep Toshio out of Sayuri's life. And as far as Sayuri is concerned, it seems that he does have respect for her. That is a real surprise. For a murderer to actually treat women like equal to himself. In the end, he might turn out to be the wisest choice to make.

Assuming he's done with lord Akeda, Itaru calmed down and turned to his fiancé.

"Pardon me" he said gently "I just cannot stand such lack of manners. Now, please, you may speak. Tell me, what do you enjoy doing?"

There was no doubt now. He was going to talk to her only. And he indeed was asking about her interests. He really wanted to get to know her better. It was so strange. A man like him should not give a dam about what his wife was alike. The purpose of a wife was to bear children. Sons, who could inherit the family fortune. Daughters, whom the father could use to make alliances with other powerful families. That's all men expected from their spouses. Well, apart from plain satisfaction, of course. But he was different. He could see beneath that. He cared for her.

Her brain kept her in chains of realization. He was a brutal killer. And she could not love him. She did not. But she couldn't help it but feel, that she could trust him.

"I.. sometimes…" she started shyly, begging her inner fears to let her seem natural and not one pile of nerves "I do draw and paint a little…"

"Aw, so you're an artist" the giant was pleased with the answer "That's great. What style do you use? Realism? Impressionism? Or abstractionism perhaps? I have to say I can't really understand abstractionism, but such a landscape or a building is always a nice thing to look at, even if the colors are unnatural" and he actually knew something about art. Oh my.

"That is insane" Toshio couldn't help it but protest "What is this supposed to be, a club of shared admiration?"

"Didn't your mother teach you not to interrupt someone else's conversation?" Itaru growled at the old man. This time, lord Akeda found strength to fight with the fear of his possible son-in-law.

"Well, excuse me" he said "I thought we were going to discuss your marriage"

"Well, excuse me" lord Hikakuro replied "That is exactly what I'm trying to do"

"With her?" the redhead man was running out of understanding.

"Yes. No offence, lord Akeda, but you are too old for me" the younger man teased, earning a slight giggle from the women and a complete shock from Toshio. That bandit. He's rude to him. He's ignoring him. He's showing a deliberate disrespect towards him. Him, a nobleman, a close friend and in-law of the emperor, a senior, the father of his future wife, and now making jokes of him? Now that is more than old Akeda's pride could take.

"You cannot be serious" he insisted "You are talking shit, and call it discussing your marriage? That's irrational"

"That is the most rational" Itaru opposed "Did you seriously think I would marry somebody, whom I haven't gotten to know? The wedding oath is something, that you make for the entire life. I want a serious relationship. How am I supposed to know if your daughter is the woman I could grow old with, if you don't let me talk to her? How is she supposed to know if I am the man she would like to marry? How do you imagine us to ever become close, if you get into the way?"

"And what do you think you could talk about with her?" Toshio let his anger take over him "She knows nothing about politics, business, neither about the military! How could she even tell the difference between impressionism and abstractionism? She's just a woman!"

Itaru rose up rapidly and hit the table with his fist, giving Toshio the most bloodthirsty sight one could ever see.

He made a mistake. Now he knew. But it was too late.

"Just a woman?" the giant drew through clenched teeth "She carries your blood in her veins, and you say she's just a woman? Tell me, who the hell gave birth to you? Thanks to whom are you a part of this world? Who has been standing by your side and satisfying your lust for the last 25 or so years? Who gave you children? Who is the inspiration for writers, poets, painters? Who runs the household? Who brings up children?" he roared, now standing right above the old man, scaring the life out of him and the people from the closest neighborhood by the way "It is because of such a sick outlook on the role of men and women in life, that our society is so darn fucked-up! It is that inhuman way of thinking, that cost me 11 years of slavery in king Kwanza's bloody circus, and my sister 8 years of endless humiliation which ended with her death!" at this point, to everybody's utter surprise, tears formed in the eyes of the giant "She was forced into a marriage with an egoistic fool, who was old enough to be her father, who kept dozens of mistresses, who treated her like an object he could own, who made her loose two pregnancies, who killed his firstborn child because it was a girl, and who killed her right after she gave birth to a son!" lord Hikakuro's wrath echoed all over the throne room, surrounding the noble crowd, consuming it like a monstrous tsunami, with Toshio being at it's very centre. They were all speechless. Silent like stones. So silent, that everybody in the room could hear lord Hikakuro's panting. And the cry of Tojomaru and Malachi.

For a few more second, which seemed like an eternity to Toshio, Itaru stared at him. In such a mad way, as if he was going to rip him apart.

When those few seconds were gone, Itaru whipped his tears and took his nephew from Baina, who was doing her best to calm the two boys down. He held Tojomaru close to his chest and sung him a silent lullaby, so quietly, that the people around him could barely hear it. But the words of the song spoke for themselves.

_Wish I could, for a while_

_Turn back all the wasted time_

_Go to times we knew no anger and we knew no hatred_

_No sorrow did we know too_

_Wish I could, once in life_

_Feel the child I am inside_

_I'd give anything just to see you smile again_

_Please smile again_

He sung about the past he lost. About the childhood he missed. About the sister, whom he lost. And in a short while, both Tojomaru and Malachi silenced themselves.

And another short while later, an announcement was passed out loud.

"Let's welcome the imperial family!"

"You'd better get ready" Itaru advised the Akedas "You would be the first to offer your gifts to the prince"

"Yes" Sayuri confirmed. She took a look at her father. He was still under a deep shock. She has never seen him in such an unstable state before. That Itaru. He had power. An unimaginable power. Yet, he had his heart. And under the huge size of his body and the face of a murderer, he kept a desire to return to carefree times and the need of a loving family.

She felt, that she could really accept a man like that as her husband.

Toshio wanted to say something. But he kept him mouth shut. He just stood up and walked away, his wife and daughter following him. They took one last glance at the man, who caused them so much amazement. One thing was sure. Weather this marriage would happen or not, they will never forget Hikakuro Itaru.

NOTES:

Sorry it's so late, and sorry it's OOC-centric. But, that's how the plot goes. The Itaru part was just too important, and cost me too much thinking. I guess it wasn't that bad, neh?

About Akihiko in the previous chapter: people are complex creatures. I decided that shyness towards women would be a funny addiction into the character. And the clothing, that seemed heavy: well, one problem with Akihiko will be his ageing process, which has already started (his forties – the time came), but he will refuse to accept it. About Scar being girly: I hope this chapter explains, that he just needed an excuse to skip the meeting with Sayako's family and the ceremony later on.

Now, in case you haven't figured it out:

Tojomaru is Tojo

Malachi is Malka

THX for your attention, and stay by for more .


End file.
